


Слёз нет

by Glicozamin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Domestic Violence, Drama, Headcanon, M/M, Talking To Dead People
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glicozamin/pseuds/Glicozamin
Summary: – Я здесь, – Марко гладит его по спине. – Я никуда не уйду. Всё хорошо.
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 1





	Слёз нет

Огонь в камине отбрасывает на стену тени – уродливые, дрожащие, они ползут по скрипучим доскам и цепляют Жана за лодыжки. Жан не боится этих немощных теней – они его не тронут. 

Единственная тень, которую он боится больше всего на свете, – это тень его отца. 

Она огромная и слишком четкая – отец поднимает руки, кричит. Когда он кричит, Жану кажется, что ему в голову забивают длинные ржавые гвозди. Голос отца низкий, грубый, жестокий. И сам отец – он тоже жестокий. Когда он опускает руки, кричит уже мама – Жан кричит вместе с ней, потому что больше он ни на что не способен. 

Всё, что он может – это сидеть и прижимать ладони к ушам в надежде, что крики исчезнут. 

Тень отца перед ним поднимает руки – кулаки обрушиваются на дрожащий немощный мамин образ друг за другом, и Жану кажется, что теперь мама не двигается. Он пугается – паника затапливает его ледяной водой до самого рта, и он бросается отцу наперерез. 

Мама смотрит на него из-под отёкших век – Жан с трудом узнает черты её улыбающегося лица. Её руки не двигаются, она крупно дрожит, и её скулы чёрные от ударов – мама пытается шевелить разбитыми губами, и Жан слышит её сиплый сломанный шепот:

– Жан, – просит она, пытаясь ему улыбнуться. – Беги. 

Он не может её оставить – Жан сжимает маленькие руки в кулаки и, закусив щёку от пронизывающего страха, с трудом оборачивается.

Отец огромен и безжалостен – Жан не может разглядеть ничего, кроме заплывших красных белков его маленьких злых глаз. И там, в этих ужасных глазах, расползаются настоящие тени – те, которых Жан боится и ненавидит. 

Отец кричит на него – Жан закрывает маму своим телом и крепко зажмуривает глаза. Страх, сковавший его тело, разрывается нестерпимой болью, когда отец бьёт его, и эта боль – всё, чем наполнена жизнь Жана. Отец ломает ему руку, разбивает ему лицо – Жан открывает рот и… 

Он кричит. 

Крик так сильно бьётся в его голове, а боль так плотно наполняет его существо, что он не сразу слышит, что его зовут. 

– Жан. 

Его руки прижаты к ушам, глаза крепко зажмурены – Жан чувствует, как пальцев осторожно касаются чужие руки. Он не дёргается, не отбивается, не кричит снова – Жан, наконец, чувствует себя в безопасности. 

– Жан, – зовёт его Марко. – Жан, всё хорошо, это я. 

Когда Жан открывает глаза, полная луна светит ему прямо в лицо – он щурится и подставляется под тёплые ладони Марко. Тот мягко гладит его по щекам, и когда его пальцы касаются холодной влажной кожи Жана, глухой отчаянный страх, заполняющий его существо, сжимается внутри Жана маленькой острой пружиной. 

Он чувствует, как колотится сердце – часто-часто, отбивая такт прямо в голову. Веснушки на лице Марко сияют, словно звёзды, и Жан цепляется за них губами, будто это единственный ориентир в его жизни. 

– Все хорошо, Жан, – шепчет Марко, прижимая его к себе. – Это всего лишь сон. 

– Марко, – зовет Жан хрипло и прячет лицо у него на плече. 

Он мог бы плакать, но слёз нет. 

– Я здесь, – Марко гладит его по спине. – Я никуда не уйду. Всё хорошо. 

Жан ему верит. Из всех – только ему. Марко целует его влажный висок, баюкает в собственных объятиях, словно ребёнка, и Жан проваливается в зыбкий чёрный сон. Он крепко сжимает Марко в руках, потому что только с ним Жан чувствует себя в безопасности. 

Утром он просыпается один – постель пустая и холодная. В зеркале он видит заросшее помятое лицо, чёрные круги под глазами и сухие заеды в уголках губ. Жан окунает голову в бочку холодной воды – встряхивается, забирая мокрые волосы назад, прячет лицо в грубое полотенце. 

Армин, проснувшийся чуть позже, пытается улыбнуться ему – выходит у него чересчур плохо. Жан сдержанно кивает ему. 

– Жан, – зовёт Армин, когда тот собирается уходить. – Тебе снился кошмар? 

Жан старается на него не смотреть – холодная вода с волос медленно стекает вдоль спины.

– Да, – отзывается он блёкло. – Бывает иногда. 

Армин понимающе кивает. 

– Ты кричал, – говорит он тихо и опускает ладони в воду. – Ты кричал, когда я проснулся, но быстро перестал, – Армин, должно быть, смотрит на него, но Жан не видит. – Мне показалось, будто ты с кем-то разговаривал.

Жан стискивает челюсти – он мог бы плакать, но слёз нет. 

– С кем ты разговаривал? – спрашивает Армин. 

Жан так и не сделал для Марко могилы – даже самого простого надгробия. 

Он просто не смог. 

– Ни с кем, – говорит Жан. 

Он пытается улыбнуться, но у него ничего не получается. Когда он выходит утреннему солнцу навстречу, тени – длинные и уродливые, – вгрызаются в его затылок, выкалывают его глаза и разбивают ему лицо. В глубине этих теней дрожат заплывшие красные белки. Жану всё равно. 

Он их больше не боится.


End file.
